


The One Where Danny Finds Out That McDanno Is A Thing

by OnlyHim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHim/pseuds/OnlyHim
Summary: Grace introduces Danny to the world of fanfiction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who left comments on my last story, thank you!!! I'm really sorry I haven't replied yet, but I will as soon as I can. I appreciate every single one of them more than I can express, and it's very important to me that I let you know that personally. I will get to it, I promise.
> 
> This was based on a [prompt](http://you-make-me-wander.tumblr.com/post/106083456693/aus-and-prompts-list)  
> , # 21.

Danny came out of his bedroom to laughter in the living room. Will had come over to study with Grace and they sounded like they were having more fun than anyone should while studying math.

“What are you two giggling about?” Danny came close to the couch, where they were sitting leaning over Grace's laptop.

“You and Uncle Steve,” Grace replied, still laughing.

“What about us?”

“We found fanfiction of you two,” Will responded with a silly smile, before realizing who he was talking to and quickly clearing his throat and sobering up. “I'm sorry, Mr. Williams, I mean...”

“What's fanfiction?” Danny cut Will off, more concerned with finding out what they were talking about than with giving Will a hard time.

“It's stories people write about characters they like. Or, in your case, RPF.”

“What's RPF?”

“Real people fiction. There's lots of people out there who think that you two should be together, and they write stories about how they think that would play out,” Grace said matter-of-factly.

“What, you mean they're romantic stories?” It was too much information, and Danny was confused.

“Yeah. They're pretty cute, too.”

“Cute? How can romantic stories about Steve and I be cute?”

“You'd make a great couple. Lots of people think that, and they write really sweet things about you.”

“So you've read a lot of those stories?”

“Just a few. But I've never read any of the sex ones. That would be gross.”

Danny choked on air. “Th- There are sex stories?”

“Oh, yeah, hundreds of them.”

“Hundreds?” Danny was wondering if that was what having a stroke would feel like.

“Apparently people think you're pretty hot, too. I obviously refrain from passing judgment on that one.”

“Uh, Gracie, we should go,” Will interrupted. “The movie starts in half an hour.”

“Oh, right. Let me just get my stuff.”

Grace rushed into her bedroom and came out with her bag. Danny was completely stunned into inaction.

“Okay, Danno, I'm going. Should be back by nine.”

“Yeah, okay...” Danny waved a limp hand, not really registering what was happening. He was too busy staring at the screen of Grace's laptop.

As soon as she left, he sat down on the couch in front of her computer. He wouldn't go through her stuff, he'd never do that. He just wanted to know where she had found those stories so he could see what the hell she was talking about. Apparently there was a whole website dedicated to stories like that. Once he got the link to the website, he went to his own laptop and started reading.

Danny read half a dozen stories without even noticing. He had so many conflicted feelings about all this. On the one hand, it was so weird to see Steve and himself in that light, but at the same time they really did make a sweet couple. Funny that he'd never thought of them like that.

Then he found an X-rated story. It was with a lot of trepidation that he clicked on that link. He didn't exactly welcome the notion of reading about he and Steve having sex, but he was way too curious to let it go. He changed his mind pretty quickly. They  _were_ hot. Really hot. Danny lost count of how many stories he read, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd been this turned on. 

“What are you doing?”

Danny almost jumped out of his skin. He had been so engrossed in his reading that he never noticed Steve appearing behind him.

“Jesus Christ, Steve, you scared the living shit out of me!”

“Well, if you don't want people to come into your home unannounced, then maybe you shouldn't leave your door unlocked,” Steve said, moving around the table to stand beside Danny.

“I didn't.”

“Oops, my mistake.” The jerk smirked while swirling the key to Danny's house around his finger. “You never told me what you're doing.”

And then Danny remembered what he'd been doing. He closed the lid of his laptop quick as a lightning, right before Steve, who'd already craned his neck to look at the screen, could see anything. “Nothing important. What are you doing here?”

“Did I see my name on there?”

“No, you didn't. And I ask again, what are you doing here?”

Steve studied Danny before continuing. “Why are you all flustered and blushing?”

“I'm not,” Danny replied hoping to god that he wasn't blushing, though he knew that he was. He then noticed that there was some other evidence of what he'd been doing and tried to surreptitiously slide the laptop over his lap.

Steve didn't say anything, but he was smirking again. He'd probably figured out that Danny whatever Danny had been doing, it was related to some kind of porn. As long as he didn't know who the porn was about, Danny would count it as a win.

“Are you ever going to tell why you came here?”

“Oh, right, I just wanted to ask if you might want to go hiking with me. We haven't done that in forever.”

“Yeah, sure. Let me go change.”

“Sure? You're not gonna argue, throw a fit, say how awful it is to be around nature or whatever?”

“No, Steven, I think it'd would be nice to go outside and do some exercise.” Of course it would be nice, maybe going up a mountain would help Danny disperse all that sexual energy. “I'll be right back.” Danny got up from the couch and took his laptop with him. Not only he still needed the cover, he also knew better than to leave Steve anywhere near it when he was so curious about what Danny had been doing.

**********

Turns out going up a mountain didn't help disperse all the sexual energy. Nor did chase bad guys, be shot at, nearly avoid an explosion and rant at Steve in a way he hadn't done in years. No matter what he did, he couldn't get the images of he and Steve doing filthy things to each other out of his head. But it wasn't until he went out with Melissa again that he realized he had to stop lying to himself and acknowledge that he had a real problem in his hands.

They went out to a nice restaurant, had a nice conversation and went back to Danny's like they usually did. Things started to get interesting, except... Danny couldn't get it up. He tried to do everything he could think of, but nothing worked. Until an image of Steve flashed across his mind and that's all it took. He stopped things immediately – he wouldn't do that to her – made up some excuse about being too tired and they went to sleep. Not that he was able to get any sleep.

He didn't know what to do. He'd never thought of Steve that way before, and now he couldn't stop. He knew he loved Steve, more than he'd ever loved anyone – aside from his kids, of course – but he'd always seen that as a really strong friendship. It happens, right? People can be close like that to a friend, can't they? Except now that he stopped to think about it, he realized that this was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever thought in his entire life. How can he love someone so much more than his girlfriend of three years, more than his ex- _wife_ and not stop to think that maybe there was something there?

What should he do? Should he tell Steve? Was there even any chance he felt the same way? Was it even possible for him  _not_ to feel the same way considering the way they've treated each other all those years? What about Melissa? He had to break up with her, didn't he? Even if Steve didn't reciprocate his feelings, he couldn't stay with her knowing he was in love with someone else. What was he supposed to say to her?

It's not like he'd been lying to her. He honestly didn't know he felt that way. It sounded stupid now, how anyone could be so blind to their own feelings, but the fact was he had been. Maybe he didn't want to accept it before, maybe he wasn't ready. But now that he started to consider the fact that what he felt for Steve was in fact romantic love, he realized that he had been in love with the man for years. Even if nothing in their relationship changed, Danny would never be able to un-realize it all.

So, yeah, first step was to break up with Melissa. Explain everything to her and hope she understood, accept the consequences if she didn't. She'd have every reason to be angry with him and he knew that. He wouldn't fight it.

Then he would... talk to Steve. That was the right thing to do, right? But what if Steve didn't feel the same way? What if Danny made a fool of himself? What if he never said anything and missed the chance to experience the kind of love most people just dreamed about in every way possible?

So talking to Steve it was. He just had to figure out how. It wasn't like he could just knock on Steve's door and declare his love for him. Or was it?

**********

“Danny, what are you doing here? I thought we were going to drive separately today.”

“We were. Can I come in for a sec?”

“Yeah, sure. What's going on?”

Danny walked to the middle of Steve's living room and started pacing around, rubbing his hands together. Now that he was here, he didn't know where to start.

“Danny, what's wrong?”

Steve was beginning to look worried, and Danny figured he should just get this over with.

“Why don't we sit down,” Danny said, already moving to the couch knowing that Steve would follow.

Danny stared at his hands for a while, then gathered his courage and looked up.

“Have you ever consider that there might be something between us? I mean, other than friendship?”

“Of course,” Steve answered as if Danny had just asked if he could go get a beer from the fridge, and not a life-altering question.

“Huh? What do you mean, 'of course'?”

“I mean exactly that. I thought that was pretty obvious, to be honest.”

“Obvious? No, no, it's not obvious. Not obvious at all.”

“I've always had feelings for you, Danny. Everybody knows that.”

“What? No, not everybody. I didn't.”

“Really? Huh.”

“What do you mean, 'huh'. How can you be so casual about this whole thing?”

“Why wouldn't I be? I've been dealing with this for years. I don't know why  _you'_ re talking about this as if it's a big deal.”

“Because it  _is_ a big deal.”

“No, it isn't. We've moved past this a long time ago.”

“How can I have moved past something I didn't even know existed?”

“How is that even possible, Danny? No one is this oblivious. Not even me.”

“Well, apparently I am. How about you walk me through exactly what it is I've missed?”

“I don't even know what to say. We've always flirted like crazy, we-”

“Wait, wait, back up. Since when do we flirt?”

“You're kidding, right?” Steve stared at Danny. “Oh, god, you're not kidding. How is it that you've been making a living as a detective all this time? You have zero observational skills. At least when it comes to your own life.”

“Okay, okay, enough with that. Can you just keep talking? When have we flirted?”

“Uh, right from the start? Like, pretty much the first day we met?”

“What are you talking about? I hated you when we first met!”

“Fine line between love and hate, Danno. And everybody knows that yelling the way you do with me is foreplay to you.”

“What?” Danny was choking on air again.

“Oh, c'mon, Danny, I can't believe you don't know that.”

Danny's mind was reeling with all this information. He was struggling just to keep up. But he still had a lot of questions.

“What about Catherine?”

“What about her?”

“You were with her.”

“No, I wasn't. I always told you she wasn't my girlfriend. It took me years to get serious with her.”

“Why didn't you ever say anything?”

“I didn't know I was supposed to. I had no idea you didn't know what was happening. I just always figured that you never wanted to move past the flirting. I thought you weren't really interested, or weren't ready, so I kinda waited it out.”

“But you're the one that insisted I got together with Gabby. You were very supportive of the whole thing.”

“Well, after the thing with Rachel I figured you really weren't interested, so I just tried to move on. I wanted you to be happy, Danny. That's all I've ever wanted. If it couldn't be with me, why not help you get that with someone else? And you seemed to really like Gabby, so...”

“And then you did get serious with Catherine. You were even going to propose to her.”

“What, was I supposed to stay alone for the rest of my life because I had feelings for you? By then I had accepted that we worked better as friends and moved on. And once I gave my relationship with Catherine a chance I realized that I did love her, so why shouldn't I want to be with her?”

“Do you still think that?”

“What?”

“That we work better as friends?”

“That depends. Why are we having this conversation?”

“Because maybe I'm finally catching up with you. And maybe I don't want to move on.”

“In that case, I think a serious conversation with Lynn is in order. After that, do you want to have dinner with me? I'll even put on a suit for you.” Steve beamed at Danny and Danny beamed right back. Seemed like all those stories would stop being fiction really, really soon. Danny might even borrow a few ideas from the more adventurous ones.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://whenamarshmallowmeetsahothead.tumblr.com/) is exclusively McDanno, in case anyone is interested. You should also go talk to me there, I like the company! =)


End file.
